The applicant is the patent holder of invention 9501891 for an “Building unit for integral masonry”. This system provides masonry walls with vertical channelling or voids of a suitable size which are connected through the unexposed face of the wall. Once the corresponding lateral access channel to the centre of the piece has been opened the reinforcement may easily be inserted within the masonry either during or after construction. This reinforcing system in no way affects the classical bond on the masonry which is necessary to ensure the wall's stability.
However, this patent does not cover certain significant aspects related to bricklaying techniques, and specifically that regarding: the form of the prefabricated void reinforcement; the anchors and supplementary components necessary for an integral reinforcing system and which ensure quick, simple and efficient construction; and the correct positioning and spacing of the void reinforcement with regard to the two faces of the wall.